Assimilation of a Lie
by ajentR
Summary: -Do NOT read unless 53 has significant meaning to you *spoilers*- Shuichi and fellow survivors have just escaped Danganronpa and have entered the real(?) world. Reality is harsh, and does not welcome their presence as the real Ultimate Hunt begins. Join them as they seek find their place in the real world, while also seeking their own lost selves.


Chapter 1: Birth of the New Lie

Shuichi began to run. The Ultimate Hunt that he once knew was incomparable to the very real one going on right now. He looked down. Dog tracks. Although those memories may be fake, the detective skills he had were as equally real as the manhunt that began thirty minutes prior.

He could tell these tracks were nearly 15 minutes old, heading in the direction of the broken dome he and his friends were liberated from. Somehow he, Maki, and Himiko were able to sneak past this K9 unit, thanks to a little trickery on the 'Ultimate' Mage's part. Shuichi also knew that they need to get out of this general vicinity, fast. While the skills of the 'Ultimate' Assassin may prove extremely helpful with any stray run ins with search parties, that isn't something they can count on against an entire squadron of K9 and armored units.

Upon scanning the area to ensure the coast was clear, Maki breaks the chilled silence, "Alright Shuichi, you're going to have to be the thinker here, we need a plan to get out this mess".

This wasn't new news to Shuichi, but it certainly didn't help the piling stress bearing down on him. He looked at the two girls and laid out his plans to them,

"Since the event was being broadcast worldwide, and assuming the show was popular, I would suspect we were held in an remotely populated area or near a town with little knowledge of the killing game…"

Himiko, who had been relatively silent since her enthusiastic awakening, finally interjected, "How couldn't they know about the killing game being held in their own area? If it's as popular as you say it is wouldn't they be swarming this area?"

"That's exactly WHY they wouldn't handle the game in an area of fans, if they did, they'd be bound to have interference eventually. I doubt we'd be held far too far from town, simply for logistical reasons."

"If that's so, how do we expect to silently introduce ourselves in a town that small?", Maki asked.

Himiko added, "Yeah, you can't just make people appear out of nowhere, that'd use way too much mana!"

It was then that Shuichi realized Himiko's brilliance.

"Of course, that's it! Maybe we can't just show up to town, but with a little misdirection, we can make it seem like we were always there!", he lowered his voice, "These search personnel must have been lodging nearby to have responded so quickly, so they must have come in preparation for the end of the killing game."

Maki, catching Shuichi's drift, then furthered his point, "So if we can blend in with one of the search crews, we should be welcomed into town alongside them."

"And from there we can further plan our escape once we have some time," Shuichi concluded.

"Sounds like a solid plan, I guess finding a way to blend in is up to me then."

"That would be ideal, since you have the skillset to do it."

"But I won't, be ending any lives, we left the killing game to stop the dying, and it's what our friends would've wanted. I survived for them, and I will strive for those ideals."

"Then how exactly do you plan to nab us 3 uniforms?"

"Earlier I spotted one of the search vehicles with none of the crew to be seen, I came to the conclusion that all of the personnel were search units and they foolishly left the keys in the ignition."

Shuichi thought hard about the new information presented to him. "I think we can use that vehicle to get near the town and ditch the vehicle, from there we can disappear."

The three survivors then nodded in agreement, and with Maki leading the way they managed to reach the vehicle undetected. Cautiously Maki reached for the door handle when a noise from the rear compartment of the transport caught her attention. She darted back into cover with Shuichi and Himiko. From the back door a middle-aged man with a massive afro emerged, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Talking to himself, he muttered, "Man, why'd the rest of my team have to go out and search, I already told them that they'd come to us, since my predictions are right an improved 33% of the time.."

Immediately, the three recognized the man as an older Hagakure, an original survivor and resident idiot. It appeared as though he was really just being lazy. Shuichi whispered to Maki, "Looks like they use the previous survivors who don't end up back in the games as brutes."

"That is of no concern to me, they all fall the same speed."

Maki now realizing the man was no threat, ambushed the groggy Hagakure with a swift chop to the vagus nerve, sending him back into his slumber.

With that dealt with, the three hopped in the car and rode off in the direction of the sun, (which obviously was setting).

Their last run in brought many questions to Shuichi's mind. But the most mind boggling thought is knowing the previous survivors were now going to be hunting them. Their talents are just as real as their own, and it would be the next hurdle in their pursuit of a truthful new life.


End file.
